Shadowmoon clan
The Shadowmoon clan (aka Shadow Moon clan) was led by the orc shaman Ner'zhul, and was the most powerful clan on Draenor prior to the world's destruction. Named for the Shadowmoon Valley in which it was based, the clan was very heavily influenced by shamanistic traditions, like all orcish clans at that time. Although the Shadowmoon clan practiced traditional orc shamanism, their leader, Ner'zhul practiced a much darker version of shamanism, that was heavily influenced by Warlock magic, a result of Ner'zhul's trafficking with Kil'jaeden, a demon of immense power. Kil'jaeden had the objective of turning the orcs into a Horde of blood-thirsty creatures to satisfy the Burning Legion, a powerful force bent on the destruction of various worlds in the Great Dark Beyond. Ner'zhul later realized what Kil'jaeden was doing, and attempted to halt the orcs' corruption. His efforts were in vain, as his own student, Gul'dan, continued Kil'jaeden's schemes to horrifying success. The Shadowmoon clan was the major force in the conflicts following the conclusion of the Second War, conducting raids on Azeroth to procure various artifacts — the Book of Medivh, Skull of Gul'dan, Jeweled Scepter of Sargeras, and Eye of Dalaran. Obtaining all but the Eye, Ner'zhul attempted to open portals to other worlds anyway, but without the stabilizing power of the Eye, the energy released tore Draenor apart. Ner'zhul and his select followers escaped through one of the portals into the Twisting Nether, leaving the remainder of the clan behind, presumably to die. However, the remainder of the Shadowmoon clan somehow managed to survive the destruction of Draenor, and became fel orcs in the service of Magtheridon. When Magtheridon was toppled by Illidan Stormrage during the siege of the Black Temple, the Shadowmoons became part of his armies. In World of Warcraft The fel orcs of the Shadowmoon clan are primarily spell-casters — to be more specific, warlocks. Shadowmoon warlocks under Keli'dan the Breaker appear to be the jailors of Magtheridon deep inside Hellfire Citadel's Blood Furnace, and the area is manned by Shadowmoon technicians and adepts using the blood of Magtheridon to turn captured Mag'har orcs into new fel orcs. The Shadowmoon warlocks can also be found inside the Shattered Halls. The other major concentration of the Shadowmoon clan outside of Hellfire Citadel is at the Black Temple itself, on the Ata'mal Terrace. There they hold the Heart of Fury, one of the shards of the ata'mal crystal. The fel orcs, along with the blood elves in the Ruins of Karabor, on the Temple's south battlements, are found inside the Temple itself, in the direct service of their demon-crazed master. Many other Shadowmoons also serve Teron Gorefiend at Gorefiend's Vigil. The orcish guards in Shadowmoon Village, now members of the reformed Horde under Thrall, are likely the last uncorrupted members of the Shadowmoon clan. Known members Types * Shadowmoon Acolyte * Shadowmoon Blood Mage * Shadowmoon Champion * Shadowmoon Chosen * Shadowmoon Darkcaster * Shadowmoon Darkweaver * Shadowmoon Deathshaper * Shadowmoon Fallen * Shadowmoon Grunt * Shadowmoon Harbinger * Shadowmoon Peon * Shadowmoon Reaver * Shadowmoon Retainer * Shadowmoon Scout * Shadowmoon Soldier * Shadowmoon Soulstealer * Shadowmoon Summoner * Shadowmoon Technician * Shadowmoon Valley Flame Keeper * Shadowmoon Valley Flame Warden * Shadowmoon Warlock * Shadowmoon Weapon Master * Shadowmoon Zealot Places and Realms in World of Warcraft *Shadowmoon US - A US Eastern time-zone PvP realm. *Shadowmoon Europe - An EU PvP realm. *Shadowmoon Valley - A region located in Outland. *Shadowmoon Village - A Horde controlled village located in Shadowmoon Valley. Category:Orc clans